A False King
by Crazyhorses
Summary: After Spyro and Cynder saved the world like any hero, their lives went back to normal. But not for long, ever heard of a circus coming to dragon city? A circus with many dark secrets but show happiness on the outside.


_"I hate it...I hate it...somebody...anybody...save me..." __The young dragon hid her face behind her torn wings. Crying silently behind the cage bars._

_"Don't cry."_

_The young dragon looked up and to see someone smiling through the other side of the bars. The young dragon desperatley raise her arms through the bars. "Help me..."_

_That dragon smiled and shook the kid paws. "Of course."_

* * *

Cynder flew through the clouds, she was flying fast and looked back to see if anyone was following her. She smirked and turned her head back to see a purple dragon coming towards at full speed.

Cynder gasped and didn't have enough time to move and the purple dragon tackled her and had them both falling towards the ground.

When they were coming closer to the ground. Cynder panicked, "Spyro!"

Suddenly orange wings spread and the purple dragon gently put Cynder down in a grassland full of flowers.

Spyro chuckled. "Did I scare you?"

"Hmph," Cynder smirked. "Well, there are times where I think you're gonna kill us both."

"I know when to be careful." Spyro looked down at the ground, "like this!" Spyro pushed Cynder to the ground with her lying on her back and him on top.

Cynder blushed a little. "Everysince we saved the world, you have been a little cheeky lately."

"Well, theres nothing to worry about anymore. We have freedom now." Spyro rub his nose against Cynder's nose.

"Did I come at a wrong time?"

Spyro and Cynder suddenly stood back up to see a red dragon coming flying down towards them.

"Flame, you've been following us?" Spyro asked as Flame landed.

Flame chuckled nervously, "I was force to follow you."

"Who? Both asked Spyro and Cynder.

"I did!" A loud voice was heard and a yellow dragonfly appeared from behind Flame.

"Sparx..." Spyro groaned and Cynder rolled her eyes.

"What are you guys groaning about? I saw you two, about to make babbies were ya?!" Sparx said. "Not on my watch, I don't want her to be my sister-in-law!" He pointed at Cynder and Cynder stuck her tongue at him.

Sparx gasped. "Why you..."

Spyro sighed, Cynder and Sparx about to fight again.

"I'm sorry, Spyro. It's just Sparx force me to follow you guys with his little yellow fists.

"It's alright, I know Sparx can be handful. Even the guardians can't handle him."

Flame chuckled at Spyro's joke. "Well, I didn't come here just to follow you. The guardians told me to get you, they want to talk to you about something."

"Is it serious?"

"I don't know, but you better hurry back. They're waiting for you."

"Well, okay." Spyro looked at Cynder while she held down Sparx in the ground. "Cynder, I gotta go."

Cynder looked up, "where you going?"

"The Guardians need me. I'll promise I'll be right back." Spyro replied.

Cynder nodded. "Okay, I'll have fun with your little brother." She smiled down at Sparx.

"It's a battle to the death." Sparx said. Pretending his was rolling up his sleeves.

Flame hit the clouds with Spyro following close behind.

"I see your having fun with Cynder." Flame started up a new conversation.

"Yea, I guess you can say that." Spyro said. "And don't worry, you'll find someone yourself."

Flame shook his head. "I already know my dream girl. Her beautiful pink scales and her blue eyes..." Flame started blushing and he started daydreaming.

"I think you need to find someone else that's better for you." Spyro said.

Flame shook his head and he came back to reality. "What do you mean, Ember is totally my dream girl."

"A girl that will soon kill you." Spyro said quietly.

"Did you say something?"

"I said good luck!"

The two dragons flew across the dragon city. Spyro saw dragons putting up tents that had bright colours just inside the city gates wall.

"What's happening?" Spyro asked.

"Oh, you didn't know? Apparently a circus has arrived and they gonna be staying here for a month or two to do performances."

"What's a cirucs?" Spyro asked, having a confused look on his face.

"Oh that's right, you don't know much about events." Flame said. "A cricus is traveliing group that has dragons that can do amazing tricks or have special abilities that not many dragons can do. I personally don't know what kind of performances that do because I neve been to one."

"Why not?"

"A friend of mine told me he saw a one of the performers had horns as his eyes but he could still go around like he can still see things."

"Creepy," Spyro said. "But I'm curious to go, maybe I'll ask Cynder to come with me."

"Whatever" Flame replied and they both landed and entered the castle and was not long for both young dragons to enter the room and three guardians appeared.

"Ah, Spyro." Cryil said.

"You're finally here." Volteer said.

"Welcome, young dragon." Terrador said.

"Hey everyone." Spyro said and he stood in front of the three huge dragons. Usually it would be four but...

"I see sadness in your eyes," Volteer said. "You still miss Ignites."

"Volteer." Cryil said.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Volterr apoligised.

"No, no. It's alright. I know he's gone and hopefull he's in a good place." Spyro said.

Terrador nodded, "Ignitus was a fine dragon. A good leader as well. But we are not here to mourn for Ingnitus."

"Oh, Flame said you needed me for something, right?" Spyro said.

Volteer nodded. "More like a request."

"Huh?"

Cryil coughed, clearing his throat. "We want you, Spyro, to teach dragons.

Spyro eyes widened. "What?"

Terrador smiled. "We want you to be a teacher so you can teach young dragons how to fight and help build up their skills."

"We couldn't think anyone better for the job." Volteer said.

"Congrats, Spyro." Flame put a paw on Spyro's shoulder.

"Wow," Spyro was kinda nervous and excited at the same time. He didn't know what to say. "Teaching dragons? Myself?"

"Oh, don't worry. You will have a assistant to help you. Flame."

"WHAT?" Flame yelled. ME?"

The three guardians nodded.

Flame looks like he was about to cry.

Spyro looked at Flame, "Flame are you-"

"Hell yes!" Flame punched a fist into the air. "When do we start?"

"Tomorrow," Cyril answered. "There's only a few and they are determined to become good fighters."

* * *

"I can't wait for tomorrow." A young male dragon said to himself. "I can feel it in my bones." The dark brown dragon walked through the city during at night. He couldn't sleep because he was too excited for tomorrow. He has dark brown scales with dark green wings and underbelly and had green eyes. Two sets of black horns on his head with little horns running along his back to his tail with a spear at the end.

"Stop." A female voice said.

The young dragon came back to reality and looked up to see a beautiful pink dragon. She had dark red eyes with two sets of brown horns on her head and he saw very tiny horns that goes around her head but look like they were chopped. She had dark brown wings and her underbelly with white and her legs had light red stripes and her tail end was a spear. (And she has a mark of a rose on her right shoulder).

"What's your name?" The female dragon asked.

The male dragon blinked, "oh, um, Spear."

"Spear, please turn back."

Spear looked around, he wasn't in the city. He was in an area that had different sizes of tents that has bright colours.

"Oh, I accidentally came here." Spear said. "Sorry."

"Flower, what are you doing out here?"

A male dragon came into view, a bit bigger then Spear. Spear eyes widened, that dragon's horns. It was on his eyes!

The male dragon walks beside Flower and he looks at Spear. "You shouldn-"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Spear quickly back up and ran away. That dragon looked pissed off! And no eyes?

"Dammit! This city is too weird!" Spear said to himself.

"Looks like he ran off. I probably scared him off with my appearance." The horn-eyed dragon said.

"It's okay, Jumbo. I was the one that made him ran off." Flower said.

* * *

**Hope you like this story...I have really nothing to say, um...**

**So, this is the new story I was talking about on my soon-to-be-deleted-spyro-story. **

**Personally, I think I have a better plot then the last one. And in this, I want to make interesting characters, and make you readers feel them FEELS.**

**What's gonna happen in the next chapter ;)**


End file.
